Do You Love Me?
by silverwaves0210
Summary: Katara waits every single night until everybody is asleep. There is this one thing she always has to do before heading to bed as well... Kataang fluffishness I guess... a little out of my normal category.


_Author's Note: Because I feel so bad for neglected for so long, I decided to write a quick little random oneshot to let you all know that I haven't forgotten--and that I probably won't update Love Is Blind for a LONG time--total and utter writer's block on the next chapter it's insane. The beginning of books are so boring! It's not just Love Is Blind that I'm stuck on, either, I have a bunch of my own private stories and comics that I'm going NOWHERE with right now. -.- I feel like such a failure._

_Anyways, this oneshot is actually inspired by my little sister. She does this wicked cute thing when she's asleep, which you'll read about. Don't want to give to much away! It's cute, though, and normally I'm not into cute stuff. There actually isn't aangst in this... weird..._

_Please tell me there's still an Avatar population out there that's reading this stuff or else I'll feel like I'm talking to no one... and what's the point of this if no one cares?_

* * *

She had waited until everyone was asleep.

Once she was very sure that nobody was even the slightest bit awake did she stand up from her sleeping bag and carefully stride over to Appa. She stood by his tail, where her shadow was cast over a certain small figure fast asleep, staff by his side.

Katara wasn't exactly sure when this nightly ritual had started. She wasn't certain how she came to realize this certain vulnerability that sleep caused. But she did know that it worked, and she stayed up every night until everyone was asleep just to do this one little thing.

Aang was sleeping in his usual, relaxed position. He was lying on his back, hands folded behind his bald head. His legs were crossed and his mouth was slightly open, forming a small pout. He was breathing slowly, evenly. That was good. No nightmares of his past haunted him tonight. Katara smiled.

She dropped down onto her hands and knees. She crawled closer to Aang and moved her lips right next to his ear. She made a quick glance to his face to double-check that he wasn't awake before doing what she had been doing every night for a good while.

"Aang," she whispered tenderly into his ear. "Do you love me?"

Aang's face scrunched up a bit before relaxing.

"Mmmm…" he replied.

Katara smiled.

"Do you love Katara?" she asked again.

Aang squirmed in his sleep, changed his position. He was now facing her, his legs curled up. His hands served as a makeshift pillow.

"Mmm-hmmm…" he answered sleepily.

Katara's smiled widened.

"I love you too, Aang," she told the sleeping figure.

She swore she saw him contentedly sleep-smile.

This was enough for Katara. She stood back up slowly made her way back to the tent, into her inviting sleeping bag. She ran through her "conversation" with Aang over and over in her head. They have had the same conversation the night before, and the night before that, and the night before that. Aang just didn't remember—and Katara didn't really mind. She wasn't ready to start a relationship with him yet. It was too soon and Aang still had many things to focus on that he couldn't get distracted from. She knew he loved her, and that's all that mattered. Everyone's truthful in their sleep, when they aren't in complete control of their bodies. Aang loved her, and she loved him back. That was all that mattered right now.

Katara crept into her sleeping bag and sighed comfortably as she snuggled into the warmth. She was about to fall into blissful sleep when—

"Katara?" the voice came from the other side of the tent.

Katara froze, her wide eyes staring somewhere into the corner of the tent—where the fabric and the dirt met.

Slowly, she directed her gaze upward, to where Sokka was staring at her confused, propping himself up on his pillow with his elbows.

"Oh, Sokka, I thought you were asleep!" Katara laughed nervously.

"What were you doing?" Sokka got right to the point.

Katara looked all around the tent—everywhere but at Sokka's face.

"I was…uh… go-going to… the… bathroom! I was going to the bathroom!"

"Over by Aang?"

_Shoot. He saw me over there._

"Well… on my way back… I just wanted to… check to see… if Aang was… cold! It's pretty chilly out tonight and Aang, doesn't have a blanket, you know."

Katara pointed her finger up matter-of-factly.

Sokka stared at Katara with his eyebrow raised.

She bit her lip. Was her story convincing enough? Of course it wasn't, Sokka wasn't _that_ stupid. He could see right through her lies, she knew he could. She had always been a bad liar, and now it was time to pay for it. There was no way he could believe her when she was acting this tense!

"Okay," he decided, and plopped back down on his pillow. He was asleep within seconds.

Katara let out the breath of air that she had been holding in.

_He bought it._

She followed in Sokka's example and fell into her fluffy pillow. She hugged the fabric and smiled to herself as sleep overtook her finally.

_Close one._

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_"Do you love Mommy?" _

_"Mmm-hmmm" _

_"Do you love Daddy?" _

_"Mmm-hmmm" _

_"Do you love [insert other younger sister's name here]?" _

_"Mmmm-hmmm" _

_"Do you love [insert my name here]?" _

_"..." _

_"[insert younger sister's name here], Do you love [insert my name here]?" _

_"..." _

_"[insert younger sister's name here]?" _

_"Mmm-hmmm?" _

_"I'll take that as a yes... oh crap, her eyes are open!"_

_Haha yeeeah... I'm so loved!_

_I put in the little "almost getting caught by Sokka" thing, because I didn't want this to be annoyingly short. When I read fanfiction, I expect to read FICTION not TWO FREAKING SENTENCES. I was gonna have Toph do it, but I thought Sokka would make it funnier. ^^ Sort of... I don't know, I just wanted to, okay??_


End file.
